


gruesome

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, unicrons beast au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Little did Hot Rod know that soon they would both be free and Overlord could take care of him with the same love and devotion he’d been given. Overlord would free Hot Rod from this hell, even if he had to destroy everything in his path to do it





	gruesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts).



Hot Rod was Overlord’s designated care-taker, and that meant dealing with the aftermath of the more brutal gladiator fights where mechs were pitted against mechs. It wasn’t right and it made his tanks turn, but he swore an oath to Overlord and it was something he intended to keep

 

The small mech had been cleaning some of Overlord’s collected pots, little gifts he had given Hot Rod only for the mech to simply return them with an un-easy smile. It wasn’t that Hot Rod didn’t care for him, it was just that the mech didn’t want Overlord to be punished just because of him

It had been during this time that apparently Overlord had been pitted against 3 of his once brothers-in-arms, an un-even match and a fight to-the-death. Overlord would be dead and torn to pieces if he were a lesser mech.

When he had been returned to Hot Rod, he was very nearly in pieces, wires exposed and energon leaking freely as he simply nuzzled into Hot Rods touch, more than trusting the mech with his life

It had taken cycles for Hot Rod to fully repair him to the best of his abilities, and even longer to get Overlord to rest, having had to cast aside his duties to lay down with the beast, offering him comforting touches and words as Overlord fought to stay in the land of the concious

He could sense his beloved was distressed and wanted nothing more than to assure him that he was alright, now that he had Hot Rod here with him, he would heal and he would be stronger than ever

Finally off-lining his optics, he felt his spark twist when he heard Hot Rod mumble ’ _That was the most_ gruesome  _sight I’ve ever seen_ ’

Little did Hot Rod know that soon they would both be free and Overlord could take care of him with the same love and devotion he’d been given. Overlord would free Hot Rod from this hell, even if he had to destroy everything in his path to do it


End file.
